VRC-321 Valkyrie Combat Armor
The is the newest in UGI Armament technology for its soldiers. Designed to be able to withstand not only the toughest of weapons but also keep them off the radar of any sensor in the galaxy. Using the dust they found from an AULTECH Shadow Enforcer they were able to find out how to make them entirely invisible but in broad daylight. Characteristics The armor is built from a synthweave fabric known as Koltix. With it is implanted Duranium combat armor but in micro plates that make it not only light enough for human usage but it is also heavy enough to withstand any blast. Each armor is tailored to the soldier, due to a subdermal tatoo with thier Military ID and citizen ID in the details that is undetectable to anyone without UGI sensor calibrations. This is that the UGI would be able to keep track of its citizens and how they can track them when in a situation they can extract the citizen to the exact point plus or minus 20 milimeters. With the tattoo the armor can be worn and the armor will provide its protection. From the neck is a projector rated for withstanding blast from a Starfleet Phaser on a starship, meaning that the projector is nearly impossible to destroy during a combat situation on the ground. What makes this armor entirely unique is that it can actually make its soldiers not only invisible from any and all sensors even though they are in broad daylight. But it also has holographic emitters that will emit a hologram of whatever soldier or species they are near. Making them indistinguishable from anything due to its highly advanced nature it will even simulate skin of the species, as well as characteristics of the species. History Sarci Nevron was walking on Taiidan when he became side tracked and walked into an Armor store to his surprise that they had these armors. When he began to design an armor, however the armor wouldn't fit the parameters he wished it had. He then took the designes to Erex Malren and was sent to ARMSCOM to see if they could design a new combat armor. Without Sarci's knowledge they took AULTECH Shadow Enforcer dust and recreated the soldier in a holographic display, as well as break down certain parts of the armor technology. Without Sarci's knowledge he was dealing with Division 11 Front company. Sarci was entirley unaware he was in the midst of the most secret organization in the entire UGI. When the armor was completed they used Sarci as a template for the holographic parameters on the emitters. It was so successful that not only did it project a hologram that didn't give off photonic energy and was undetectable at all. But it also simulated Sarci's skin and flexibility through the holographic display and yet the soldier never really moved. It was being rushed into service and each soldier in the UGI was put into this new armor. Using the tattoos in them the armor was totally unusable to anyone without the UGI tattoo. Sarci felt betrayed that he didnt' get the armor and Erex Malren had Sarci tattooed. Making Sarci the first UGI citizen in Starfleet service. Sarci was given the armor as they had one made for his species. Intresting facts *Once destroyed or the person inside the armor degrades into a compound that is unusable and cannot be rebuilt as the holographic projectors and synthweave are destroyed. Leaving the person with a piece of cloth and not the armor they were promised. Within 10 minutes the armor turns into "energy" a term when the armor degrades till its dust and cannot be detected. *Sarci Nevron is the designer of the armor, but it was built by Division 11. Sarci is also the first UGI citizen to be annexed into the UGI. Allowing Sarci full passage to the UGI. But Rathal was denied the tattoo due to the omnium. *Captured AULTECH Shadow Enforcers were used to test the armor. None of the shadow enforcers survived. *AULTECH Shadow Enforcers were used to create the armor by simulating it turning to dust much like a Shadow Enforcer does when he dies. *Its completely invisible to Shadow Enforcers instead it shows the person in the armor as a Shadow Enforcer due to its hologram that is emitted automatically in the midst of any soldier or person not in the UGI. Its also a failsafe detection system for Shadow Enforcer presence. If a shadow Enforcer is present all soldiers armor automatically emit the enforcers hologram and when this happens, NORTECH sets off an alarm with the exact coordinates of the Shadow Enforcer. *Its impossible to extract the technology of the armor, as well as it shows up as civilian clothing in AULTECh scans. Category:Armor Category:UGI Technology Category:Combat Armor